danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
הסאגה המתמיה של Cristobal Mendez
thumb|374px|מרכז| [[קובץ:CSOC- Cristobal Mendez, alias Abraham Franco de Silveyra The Puzzling Saga of...|thumb|ימין|335 px|'“Cristobal Mendez, alias Abraham Franco de Silveyra: The Puzzling Saga of a Seventeenth-Century Converso” The seminar (in English) was given by Prof. Yosef Kaplan as part of the activity in the Center for the study of Conversion and Inter-Religious Encounters at BGU (April 14h, 2015) ']]החוקר הביא דברים המופיעים ברישומי האינקוויזיציה בתיק של האנוס או "נוצרי חדש" (אנשים שחיו כנוצרים תקופה מסויימת וחזרו ליהדות) Cristobal Mendez או בשמו העברית: alias abraham franco de silveyra. נראים לו כי הדברים שנכתבו היו אמתיים. כמובן השאלה היא עד כמה זה אוטונטי. ביחוד לאור התקדימים המודרניים. במקרה זה נראה כי הפרוטוקולים משקפים את האמת. בכל מקרה הוא יושב בכלא, יודע מה צפוי לו בעקבות התשובות. והשאלה היא האם זו מציאות היסטורית. החוקר סיםר - בסרטון - על תהליכי הגיור באמסטרדם. כנראה ששם היה קל לעשות זאת. עד היום יש בבית הקברות יהודים עם תואר ממוצא אנגלי ואחר. כנראה שאלו הגיעו לאמסטרדם. הקהילה הבחינה בין גרים לבין אלו ש"חזרו ליהדות". זה לא במיורקה ששמרו על היהדות או בבלמונטה בפורטוגל. החוקר עמד על התופעה שאלו אשר שבו לבקר ב"ארצות האלילים", כמו ספרד ופורטוגל, לא זכו למחילה. שכן, ששבו לארצות מהם גורשו. על Cristobal Mendez Cristobal Mendez נולד בשנת 1624 בסיביליה (אנדלוסיה) להורים "נוצרים חדשים" שהגיעו מפורטוגל. לנידון על-ידי האינקוויזיציה של טולדו. המאסר בזמן החקירה, שהיה יכול להימשך שנתיים, זה היה קשה, לאחר מכן, גם אם נענש ב"מאמר עולם" - אבל זה לא היה כך גרוע - כנראה הוא סבר כי החיים שלו הושבו לו. לפי המכתבים שכתב הוא ידע היטב קרוא וכתוב. יש תיאור גם איך נתפס: האחד, סיפר שפגש אותו בקהילה יהודית מחוף לספרד והשני, היה "נוצרי חדש" שכונה גם "תורכי קטן" (אגב, בזמנו התאסלם גם ובוונציה חזר ליהדות) מספר על יהודים רבים שפגש בקהילות היהודיות מחוף לספרד. אחד מהם הסגיר אותו והביא אותו לבניין האינקוויזיציה. במושב הראשון, שהתקיים במדריד, הוא מסר את עיקר העדות. הוא סיפר "היסטוריה של מתייהד" וניסה להצדיק את מהלכיו. בטולדו הוא המשיך להיחקר. עכשיו נחזור לתודות "הנוצרי החדש". יציאתו מספרד בנעוריו בטרם נתפס על-ידי האנקיזיציה, הוא יצא מספרד בגיל 19, בשנת 1643, בלי כוונה לחזור חיהדות. הם עלו על אוניה אנגלית ותוך חודש ימים הגיעו לוונציה. שם בני משפחתו מקבלים אותו. התקיים טקס "ברית מילה" ואז מקבל מהדוד: תפילין, טלית וסידור ופעם ראשונה הגיע לתפילה בבית כנסת. וברך את "ברכת הגומל". הוא מצטט את התפילות שאמר, שמותיהם מופיעות בוידויים שמסר לאחר מכן לפני האינקוויזיציה. כך למשל יש הסבר על "אביזרי התפילה", תפילין ונוסחי תפילה ועוד. החוקר סבור כי הגברים נאמרו על-ידי האנוס. בין השאר הוא סיפר בהרצאתו כי החזן נהג להתפלל בעברית וכל אחד היה חוזר על התפילה בשפת שהוא יודע. הוא מספר כי בוונציה היו כ-7,000 יהודים, זוהו לפי הכובע המיוחד והפנים המיוחדות. משם עבר לערי צפון איטליה: פדובה ועוד, הגיע לפירנצה, פיזה וליבורנו (מתרשם שאינם גרים בגטו ובכל זאת גרים ברחוב אחד. בית הכנסת גדול, אבל אין מקום לכל יהודי העיר. הוא מספר כי בכל מקום הלך לבית הכנסת והתפלל 3 פעמים ביום הוא "מפליל" את עצמו (שכן מדובר בווידוי לפני האינקויזיציה). הוא חי כל הזמן מנדבות של אנשים שתמכו בו. הוא ממשיך לצרפת, יש מרכזים של "נוצרים חדשים" כמו בביונה , שמקיימים קשרים עם הקהילה באמסטרדם. לבסוף הגיע לאמסטרם. השיבה ליהדות אולי "טעות", "מקריות ועוד. הוא מזכיר משפחות ממקומות שמשפחתו גרה, נראה כי אביו ניהל עם חלק מהם קשרי מסחר. הוא מזכיר את "מנשה בן ישראל". חזרה לספרד בשנת 1649 חזר לספרד. היה בבורדו, לא הזכיר מגע עם יהודים, דוגמאות מובהקת שהזיקה שלהן ליהדות לא הייתה חזקה מדי. אפילו לו עם "איש סודו" - דייגו... לדייגו היה תיק גדול באינקוויזיציה היה לו בית כנסת פרטי בבית שלו. דייגו "הלשין" על יותר ממאה אנשים וחלק מהם הוצאו להורג. (מנדס טען שהוא נזהר מלספר על אנשים). הוא מגיע למדריד , לקח חמור, נסע לסיביליה על מנת להביא את אימו החורגת ואת אחותו ומשרתת במטרה לשוב לאמסטרדם, דרך צרפת. אפשר ללמוד מהמשפט שנשים לא-נשואות לא היו באות לבית הכנסת רק ביום כיפור וזה היה מקשה על תפיסתם. הוא מספר כי הוא ואחותו נישאו, גם הם עם אח ואחות - תופעה מקובלת בימים ההם. הוא הופיע ברשימת משלמי המיסים, כנראה עסק במסחר, היה לו גם ילדים. חזרה שנייה לספרד בשנת 1660 הוא חוזר לספרד, האם בגלל להרוג את המלשין או מסיבות אחרות. הוא נתפס איתם. בפעם השנייה, הוא טען כי רצה לחזור לנצרות - האינקוויזיציה "לא קונה" את הסיפור - חלפו עשרה חודשים - זה היא הארגונט החשוב. הוא מספר להם מה זה טלית, תפילות, תיאר את הצומות וכן צום-יחיד. כאשר בוחנים אותו, הוא כנראה לא ידע להצלב בצורה נכונה. לעומת הידע המרשים ביהדות רואים שהוא התרחק מהנצרות. למרות שסיפר הכל, ראו לעיל, ובכל זאת הם רוצים ממנו עוד משהו. הוא מבקשים ממנו "להלשין" על אלו שהיו איתו כאשר היה בן 13. האינקוויזיציה ידע עוד משהו, בשנת 1651, התקיים בסיביליה, שם התקיים משפט נגדו, כלומר הוא חזר לסורו, נראה כאילו הוא רימה אותם, הוא ברח מספרד כדי להצטרף ליהדות. פסק דין, כלל עבודת פרך בתור ימאי (בוטל) ואז נאשר רק מאסר עולם , לומד מתוודא ואז בשנת 1668, לאחר 3 שנים בכלא, מתקבל מכתב מראש האינקוויזיציה, הוא עיין בתיק והתרשם מהתהגות האסיר, לשחרר אותו ולהגלות אותו. באותו זמן, יש מכתב, היצירה היחידה של המנדס. הוא טען שהוא נמצא ללא אישה, אין סיכוי שהיא תצטרף אליו והוא מבקש לשאת אישה קתולית. התיק כמעט נסגר. ואז המסמך האחרון, נשלח על-ידי מישהו, הוא קבל מכתב, מנדס לא ביצע את התנאים ומנדס נעצר. כנראה לא נשאר בספרד. סוף דבר ברישום אחר נמצא בכ"ח תשרי, 3 דצמבר 1666 מנדס או בשמו העברית: alias abraham franco de silveyra מבקש מחילה בבית הכנסת באמסטרדם על זה שהלך ל"ארצות האלילים". יש חמש שנים שאנו לא יודעים מה קרה. פוגש את אשתו ואת בתו היחידה. הוא נפטר ונמצא מקום קבורתו. הבת מתחתנת עם אלמן עשיר. לסיכום ההרצאה המקורית, בסרטון, הודות למידע על אדם "חסר חשיבות" אנו מכירים את את הפזורה הספרדית, האיטלקית והצרפתית. קטגוריה:האנוסים